Play the Game
by MonBon
Summary: I squared my shoulders and clenched my fists, quickening my steps I walked straight up to Edward, pulled my arm back and using the weight of my body I snapped my fist forward connecting with his nose. He stumbled backwards and before he had a chance to lift his hand to his bleeding nose I laid another solid punch to his eye. Revenge is good! A/H. AU. Very OOC. Enjoy the mayhem!
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something that has been floating around in my head a while.  
Let me know how it goes.

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight I do not own. Stephenie Meyer is the respected owner. **

* * *

Isabella P.O.V

Last night was the worst night of my whole life. I couldn't imagine it getting any worse.

_What the hell was I thinking? He's the most popular boy in the whole school! Heck, probably in the entire Washington State._

The evil thoughts played over in my head until dawn broke. I had cried for hours last night – silently.I couldn't risk Charlie hearing. I didn't want to explain to him what happened. How I was humiliated in front of the entire school. And how even a few teachers giggled while I was being brutally embarrassed.

"Bells? I think it's time to get up. You're gonna be late for school" Charlie said after an unmeasurable amount of time.

"I'm staying home today so I can probably finish painting you're room," He said, trying to sound cheerful.

I sighed loudly, realizing I couldn't stay home and pretend to be sick.

"Okay Cha- Dad!" I called out getting up and shuffling to my wardrobe.

After getting dressed and handling all the bathroom necessities I clomped down the stairs.

"There's a lot of ice on the road so I'm gonna drive you to school, okay? I got the chains on the cruiser already" He said sipping his coffee.

_For the love of all things holy! Are you fucking kidding me? So I can't even skip school, my fathers going to drop me off. _

The ride to Forks High went by far to quickly. If I didn't know any better I would say Charlie was speeding, but he wasn't.

"I'll pick you up afterwards Bells" He said as I climbed out of the cruiser.

"Thanks Dad" I mumbled, shutting the door.

There was still a few people walking from the lot inside school. I pulled my hood on and kept my head down, trying to blend in with the crowd.

I found myself in the girls toilets 2 minutes later. My breathing was labored and my heart was thumping so loud I was sure the entire school could hear it.

_It's not so bad. You made it this far, you can do this._

I said to myself.

As the first bell rang I headed out of the bathroom and towards my locker. With my head down and staying out of as many peoples way as possible I managed to make it to my locker.

An abnormal amount of paper was littering the floor and locker doors this morning, but I didn't want to slow down and get noticed, just to read one.

I figured it would just be party invitations, or something.

Opening my locker I pulled the door open and out came a truck load of paper. The pile hit me with such force I hit the ground hard, my eyes starting to water instantly.

"Smile for the camera Swan" A voice jeered followed by a flash. I ducked my head down but in doing so I noticed what was on all these papers.

They were pictures of _me_.

I tore through the hundreds of papers finding new pictures on each piece. I felt ill, my stomach was twisting into knots.

There was photo-shopped pictures of my head on a porn star's body, with a penis inside her. My face on a mans body. But the very worst, the most horrible photos that felt like my insides were being ripped out were the naked photos of me in the gym shower, me inside me room at Charlies – getting changed.

They had been inside my house, taking pictures of me!

I felt my body heave and I heard a loud wailing. It wasn't until I seen more flashes that I realized it was me screaming.

I scrambled to my feet, the group of students was so thick I felt like it was never ending. I took off down the hallway and flew out the doors into the lot. The cold air didn't slow me down. My numb body carried me all the way back to Charlie's, where I broke down and cried for the entire morning.

Charlie didn't know what to do, he tried to call Mom but couldn't get through.

"D-Dad" I croaked at around 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Bells? What is it sweetheart? Tell me what happened?" He begged, kneeling down in front of the couch I was currently huddled up on.

I shook my head as new tears trickled down my cheeks, a shudder passing through me.

"Okay, okay honey. What do you need?" He asked, tucking some hair behind my ear.

There is only one person in this whole world I need right now.

"N-Nessie" I choked out.

* * *

**Okay, so I am going to post the next chapter straight away.  
****Please review. I need to know if there is any point in carrying on with this.**

**xBonnie**


	2. Some People Never Learn

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Two years later…**

"Bella! For the last time, would you please stop fidgeting?" Nessie screeched loudly, causing a few sleepy passengers to grumble at her. "Oh and you all can shut up!" She whispered sending an old man an angry look.

I relaxed into my seat and stared at the never-ending blue sky, trying to will myself to calm down. But obviously not being very successful, it was still early morning. I would blame my still-waking-up-brain but I had barely slept at all last night.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! STOP TWITCHING BEFORE I SNAP YOU'RE FINGERS OFF!" Nessie screamed loudly into the almost silent coach. I couldn't help but laugh. She sent me one final glare that told me she was not playing games. A hostess came out to tell us to shut up for the 10th time. I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep find me.

Nessie had always been the most "out-going" one of us two. She was sent to boarding school at St Helens when she was 13, but she was kicked out not even 6months later. A random letter from Chicago came offering her a place in their private boarding school. Normal parents would have stopped to think it through properly but Renee and Charlie were desperate, so just before our 14th birthday she was shipped off to Chicago.

We weren't identical twins, we looked similar, her eyes were lighter and sparkled more. She had brown ringlets that fell past her shoulders. Her skin had always been clear, she never got zits or anything. I on the other hand, had blonde hair. Emphasize on the used to.

At my old school – the one that traumatized me – I used to get teased that I never washed my hair because it was a "dirty" blonde colour. Not like the perfect Rosalie Hale and one of her flying monkeys Lauren Mallory.

Anyway, Im getting distracted. When I shifted to Chicago Nessie introduced me to the boys. Jake and Felix were self proclaimed photographers.

They showed me a few of there work, which was all very good. I couldn't help but notice the pictures were all of beautiful girls. Nessie's pictures were absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help feeling jealous of my sister.

I nearly died of laughter when Nessie said they wanted to take shots of me. But they all convinced me and the finishing result left me confused. The pictures were ... stunning. It looked like me just different.

So that was the beginning of my amazing transformation. I worked on being happy with myself before I changed anything physical.

So 6months of living in Chicago I dyed my hair brown with red tints.

I have a light green eyes that sometimes look blue and a different outlook on life.

Im not like my sister, I keep to myself still but I dont let people push me around and I speak my mind. I dont hide anymore.

When I attended Forks High, I was the polar opposite to myself now, both physically and mentally. My body had now lost its roundness; my face had cleared up - Demetri always said it was the fact I am happier and less stressed.

Over all, I just looked like a totally new person. Even Renee – my own mother – barely recognized me when she saw me. She spent a few weeks just smiling at me when Nessie and I went to see her the first summer. When I would talk she would tear up, when I laughed a sob sometimes slipped through her lips. Phil just explained she was so relieved to see the old Bella back – her carefree happy Bella.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my god is that Cullen?" I sat up instantly, eyes wide, scanning my surroundings for my enemy.

Nessie busted out in a fit of laughter saying how she will never get tired of my reactions to his name.

"I'm like the terminator Ness, you say that name and I turn into a deadly killer" I said seriously, which made her burst into another round of giggles, which I joined in with.

Our flight landed and we made our way to the baggage claim. The whole way there we argued over clothes, bands and who made the best cupcakes. Our sisterly bickering always caused nothing but laughter in Chicago, but in Seattle we got annoyed or horrified looks.

Before we got outside Nessie asked – no, no she demanded - to call the boys and let them know we had reached our destination.

She was shifting through her phone when I noticed a man in a very flash suit holding a sign reading "Isabella & Reneesme Swan"

I continued to stare at the man, and began to hit Nessie's shoulder to get her attention.

"Bella, as much fun as I'm having as your personal punching bag. It hurts!" Nessie snapped, shoving my arm away. "Look at that guy!" I said pointing at Mr-fancy-suit-guy.

"Hey! He's holding our names on the sign!" Nessie squealed and clapped her hands. She pushed her phone back into her pocket then grabbed her bags to move over to the strange man.

"Nessie, wait!" I whisper-yelled, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back a few steps, "…it might not be us!" I said trying to keep a hold of her.

"Your so right Bells!" She said in a high falsetto voice "I mean, Reneesme is such a common name and all!" She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder. I gave Mr-Fancy-Suit-Guy one more once over before nodding. Nessie gave me a huge grin, "Come on Bella. Would I let anything happen to my big sister?" This made me laugh, hard.

We approached Mr-Fancy-Suit-Guy and he gave us a small smile. I stood in front of Nessie to talk to the man; it was a natural thing for me to do now.

"My names Bella, and this is my sister Reneesme." I nodded at Nessie.

"My name is Mario… I was sent here to pick you both up and take you to you're dorms." Mr-Fancy-Suit-Guy, err, Mario said reaching out his hand for me to shake.

"Who sent you Mr Mario?" Nessie said smiling at him. I can't be sure but I think she winked at him! Ugh… we could change states but of course Nessie wouldn't change.

"Compliments of Mr Marcus Volturi." The man said, trying to keep his blush under control – the poor man, I knew all about unwanted blushes.

Mario helped load up the car with our suitcases, and before we knew it we were pulling up at Campus.

Nessie and I grinned at each other and watched different groups of people moving around. This was going to be AWESOME!

Mario took the bags out of the car and sat them on the side walk, I turned to him and smiled softly. "Thanks for everything Mario, maybe we'll see you around." I was about to give him a hug but he dodged my attempt.

"Actually Miss Swan, I am here to help you both move into you're rooms also." He said with a slight nod towards the crowd of students.

"Mr Mario that will take hours! We still need to get our schedules and all that jazz." Nessie waved her arms around wildly, emphasizing how long it will take.

Mario pulled a few pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to me with a small smirk.

On the front read:

Isabella Swan Schedule 4544

"How the hell did you get my schedule?" Nessie said laughing and bouncing slightly.

Mario only smiled and winked at her, "Aro," I sighed, figuring it out. Mario nodded and then handed us both a key with the number of our room. We were together at least.

2 Hours later and two pizza's gone Nessie and I were lying on our beds staring at the ceiling. Mario had just left and I was very close to sleep when a familiar song gave me a fright causing me to jump and fall off the bed.

Nessie of course laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face. Somehow in between the fit of giggles she managed to answer the phone, I dusted myself off and walked to my bed to catch up on my reading.

"Bullshit!" Nessie bellowed jumping to her feet. I gave her a confused look as to why she just cussed but she wasn't even paying me attention. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

I decided to just leave her be, if she had something to tell me she would when she was ready.

I hadn't even found where I was up too in the book when she yelled loudly again, "No fucking way!"

I looked at Nessie, to see her looking at me nervously, the phone was still at her ear but she was biting her lower lip. It must be one of the boys or else she wouldn't be cursing like that.

Nessie wrote something on her hand then said goodbye to whoever it was. She shoved the phone at me before grabbing her shoes and bolting out the door without another word.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly into her phone.

"My beautiful," A familiar voice cooed.

"Demetri?" I squealed and jumped to my feet, unable to stay still.

We talked for a while, he announced he was coming over here in a month or two, that piece of information had me squealing again.

They put me on speaker so I could talk to all of them and Jacob informed me he was coming to Seattle for 2 weeks in a few days which had me crying, happy tears of course.

I asked where Denzel was but they said he was busy taking care of business. I didn't enquire any further because to be honest, their definition of business kinda scares me. Nessie likes to joke that they're all Mafia or CIA, but we never asked them, we've never wanted to know.

When I had calmed down I asked them what caused Nessie to leave so suddenly. He sighed, not happy about something.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously. There was something troubling them because they were now arguing over who should "tell me".

"Please…?" I whispered when their voices began to raise, meaning their argument was getting more serious.

There was silence once I spoke, then some scuffing followed by another familiar voice.

"Bella my beautiful" Felix said gently.

"Please tell me what's going on…" I asked again.

There was a deep sigh followed by a few soft murmures.

"We – uh – we found out some … information today." Jacob said breaking the silence.

Jacob Black was Native American. Everything about Jacob was big.

His appearance not only betrays his age but also his teddy-bear nature. Although, like all of us, he will fight for what he believes in

"Okay… what's the information?" I asked hesitantly.

" There's someone at you're college… someone bad." Jacob continued just as slowly, almost like it was painful for him to say.

"Who?" I basically cried after a few moments of silence.

…silence… silence… silence…

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled down the silent phone.

"Fuck it!" One of the boys bellowed, Denzel I think"…Cullen. It's Cullen, Bella." He sighed.

For a few moments I froze, the memories of Edward Cullen streaming through me like water through a sieve.

"Bella?" Demetri asked quietly.

"Dude! You scared her!" I heard Jacob say followed by three loud thuds then an "Ow!" "Idiot!" "Piss off!" I couldn't help it; I just began to laugh. It was so easy to imagine them all rolling around on the ground out the back in the sun. Denzel and Jacob always won because of their size but Felix and Demetri fought dirty.

"Bella baby… are you okay?" Jacob asked, his voice closer to the phone now. I sobered up after a few deep breaths, preparing myself for what I knew was about to come.

"Yeah, I'm okay… Tell me everything." I sighed and made myself comfortable on the bed.

After an hour of the boys explaining and double-checking to make sure I was okay, we decided maybe payback was in order.

Nessie came home while the boys and I were trying to find the perfect revenge. She told me she went to go check it was really _him_ and see where he lived. Apparently it was on the other side of campus.

"Nessie, what do you think?" Felix asked.

"Well the best way is to hit 'em where it hurts!" She said sucking on her lollipop. I could just imagine all four of the boys faces when Nessie said that. They had experienced the "Loch-Ness-Monster" as they called her.

"Not there guys!" She laughed along with me, "…I meant his ego."

It made sense. Edward Cullen's ego was bigger than his stupid bank account… and that's saying something.

"You know guys… revenge on Edward sounds fun and I'm all for making him uncomfortable. But I don't want to waste the time or effort on him. For all I care, he doesn't exist." I said, they all agreed that it made sense. Everyone except Nessie of course, she was all "power to the people".

We talked on the phone for another half an hour till we decided it was time to go find some dinner. The boys wished us luck and also hinted that we will be receiving a home warming gift soon.

After we hung up I thought about all the advice and ideas they all had and how worried about me they were.

I swore to myself that I wouldn't let myself think about Edward Cullen again, he was not going to stop me from enjoying College.

Nessie announced that we needed to get changed because we looked like homeless people. Sadly I lost the game of Paper, Scissors Rock so she got to choose my outfit for me.

Of course, she picked out the pencil leg skin-tight jeans and my favourite black leather jacket. Ness fluffed my hair slightly then let it hang down my back.

Before I knew it we were walking through the crowd towards different food shops. It was amazing outside, watching all the people our age. We found a grill house; Nessie demanded a decent steak with some fries while I just went for the burger.

The meal didn't take long and we ate in silence, both of us enjoying our food to much to bother with conversation.

I was halfway through my burger when a table beside us was dragged across the ground with a horrible screech, to join another. A noisy group of teens all jumped to get a seat, acting oblivious to the tall girl sitting at the end of the table. They didn't acknowledge her at all, as if she was invisible.

They were a few feet away from us but with the volume they were all talking at, we could hear everything.

I turned to inspect the group, the boys looked like they played football. They all had the same jackets on with their last names on it… Newton, Browne, Yorkie, Gage, Jenkins, etc. My eyes slipped passed the football players to the 4 that were walking directly towards the table of loud teens. All the faces were familiar … it sent a strange current up my spine. I'd know those faces anywhere...

Rosalie Hale with her tall model like body, looked the same, her eyes cold and dead.

Alice Cullen, the little "Pixie" as everyone called her. I liked to think of her more as a troll or garden gnome.

Emmett McCarty was a massive guy, like a walking mountain but probably smaller than Jacob or Denzel. He was Edward Cullen's muscles. No one touched Edward, or else Emmett would "rip them to shreds". Emmett was a common bully, he used to beat up the nerds at school. Steal my lunch money and even break the door off my locker a few times. Jackass.

Lastly was Edward Cullen. The boy who ruined my high school life. From the day I started to the day I left he never walked passed me without doing something at high school. The fear he caused me was almost crippling.

All the old memories consumed me. I remembered how I felt, the constant fear. The waiting to see what they would do next. The question I asked myself all the time, "Why me?"

"Jesus," I muttered under my breath pushing my plate of food away, my appetite had suddenly disappeared.

"Hm? Did you just say a prayer?" Nessie glanced up. I nodded my head in the direction of Edward. "Oh hell no! Let me deal with him." She said wiping her mouth on her sleeve and standing up. I grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down, their was no point in creating a scene.

"He doesn't exist to me Ness. He's nothing! Lets not do anything but enjoy our dinner then go get a movie," I plastered a fake smile on my face, but in my peripheral vision I was watching him get closer.

"Fuck Angela! Move you're ass! This seats for Edward, not you! Move!" A horribly high-pitched voice screeched. Which oddly enough, reminded me of Janice off "Friends".

I turned to see the blonde haired girl shoving the tall black haired girl – Angela, I'm guessing - from the table before Edward got there. He didn't even apologize or look at Angela, he simply sat down along with his siblings and friends.

Angela had tears in her eyes and she was still standing in the same spot, none of the table taking any notice of her.

"Excuse me…Angela?" I called out, her head snapped up to look at me, along with everyone at the table. "Would you like to eat with us?" I asked, when she cocked her head to the side. This small invitation got the attention of the table she was just kicked off. I was determined to keep my eyes away from Edward, or any of the Cullen's or Hales, so I just smiled at Angela. She nodded hesitantly and made her way to the seat beside Nessie.

I heard the blonde girl say something about "all nerds hanging out together" but I just ignored her. "Alice, she looks familiar…" I heard Edward say.

"Angela Weber," She held her hand out once she had sat down, "Bella Swan…" I smiled. There were a few gasps from the other table then a "Fuck off!" rang out loud and clear. Edward.

"Bella Swan? As in Isabella Swan?" He crowed loudly, causing me to wince slightly. I still didn't turn around to face him, kind of afraid of what I would find.

Nessie was furiously chewing on her fries glaring over my shoulder at the table. I swear she looked possessed.

Then it hit me, and I remembered everything I went through in the last 2years. How mad and upset I was by Edward's words and lies. But how I let all the anger go along with all the fear. I would not be a victim to him again, not to anyone.

"Edward Cullen?" I turned and stood up. I got the satisfaction of watching him take in all my changes. Once he had stared at my chest, legs and the small slither of skin between my jeans and jacket long enough he brought his face to meet mine. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Angela, would you like to come watch a movie with Nessie and I?" I asked, ignoring the table next to us. "I would love too." She smiled and stood up along with Nessie.

"Reneesme, by the way." Nessie held out her hand to Angela, "But Nessie is fine"

I refused to look at the table as I passed. We began walking down a small alleyway that we knew was hardly used but took us right to our dorm room. I was a few feet behind Nessie and Angela when a hand grabbed mine spinning me around.

"Isabella! Holy shit it is you! You look fucking amazing baby. What's it been? 2 or 3 years?" Edward had a hand on my hip and another on my shoulder.

"2 Years Cullen, and I wouldn't mind adding another 50 on top of it." I sighed and pushed his hand off my hip. He grinned and held me firmer, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Okay sunshine, time to let my sister go before I remove you're arm from you're body," Reneesme said standing a few steps beside me. Edward snapped his attention to her, sizing her up, before looking back at me and smirking.

"Guard dog?" He asked but made no attempt to let me go. In fact, I'm sure he moved slightly closer to me.

"Damn straight sunshine. I even bite," Reneesme grinned but I could see the fire in her eyes.

Take cover boys ... she's 'bout to blow!

Just as Edward was about to open his mouth with – no doubt – a smartass reply. Reneesme had grabbed the back of his jacket and kicked the back of Edwards knees causing his legs to give out under him. She pulled him backwards with all her strength. He was definitely not expecting it because he fell backwards hitting his head, hard against the ground.

I really should have been concerned about potential injuries. But, it was Edward Cullen. His head is bigger than Texas, of course he would be fine. His ego couldn't take the injury.

There were a few gasps and even a "OhmyGod!" from the table Edward was sitting at minuets before.

Reneesme leaned over Edward – who was lying flat on his back, groaning – and tsked, shaking her head at him like he was a toddler caught doing something naughty.

"I warned you sunshine, and that was me being nice. Stay away from my sister or I will show how hard this dog can bite," She said in a calm stone-cold voice.

I noticed the occupants of the two tables marching into the small alley, Alice looking like she was about to bust a vein.

"What the fuck was that for?" She screeched at Reneesme. Her eyes bulging and if im not mistaken, one of her eyes were actually twitching. Ha!

Emmett and another guy with Newton along his back helped Edward to his feet, as Alice and Nessie had a stare down, getting right up in each others faces.

"You crazy bitch! You could of killed him!" Alice yelled, her voice hitting an unbelievable pitch.

"Fuck, I hope I cracked something! Go away and come back when you hit puberty!" Nessie growled stepping towards Alice so their noses were nearly touching. Nessie was my height but standing over Alice Cullen she looked like a giant.

That was all it took for Rosalie to step forward and push in front of Alice so she was standing over Nessie. Her glare would send a fucking grown man running but not Ness, she just looked up and arched a brow at the Ice Queen.

I decided it was time to stop being a wall flower and end this. So I stepped in front of Nessie and smiled sweetly at the group.

"Right! It has been soooo great, catching up. But you all are really not that exciting. So we are going to head back to our life of happiness and by the morning we will completely forget that you people even exist" I clapped my hands and shrugged my shoulders , the huge fake smile still in place  
"...So, I wish you all the best with the inbred children and herpes you all, no doubt share. Good luck with life and may Karma come back to you." I flipped them the bird and spun around grabbing Reneesme's hand and dragging her with me.

I noticed Angela standing a few feet away with a look of horror on her face.

"You can come with us or stay Angela, we wont judge you," I whispered quietly. She nodded and turned to walk with us.

"You might look different now but you had the loosest pussy I ever fucked! But I still look at those naked pictures of you, ya know? I think we're gonna need a updated photo though. " Edward called out causing Nessie and me to stop dead in our tracks.

"Oh hell no!" Nessie yelled spinning around,

"Please tell me I just imagined he said that" She said in disbelief.

"Alot of us guys still have the pictures. Infact we were looking at them yesterday. Now I'm definitely gonna have to invest in some up to date ones," Edward said with a laugh.

I shuddered. The pictures he was talking about – the ones they made at high school – were all either photo-shopped or taken without my consent, in the gym showers, my room getting changed etc. He was threatening to take more pictures of me. The fear reared up and I sucked in a ragged breath.

"I'll fucking kill you bastard," I heard Nessie growl. I spun around and put my hand on her shoulder, "Let me" I murmured walking past her and back to the group.

Cullen was in the middle with Alice and Rosalie at either side, smirking. Emmett was next to Alice and Mike to Rosalie, the rest of the people were standing behind or to the side.

Edward had a victorious smile on, he looked like a poor man that won the lottery.

I squared my shoulders and clenched my fists, quickening my steps I walked straight up to Edward, pulled my arm back and using the weight of my body I snapped my fist forward connecting with his nose. He stumbled backwards and before he had a chance to lift his hand to his bleeding nose I laid another solid punch to his eye. He yelled in pain and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before one of his friends would interfere. He stumbled backwards again swaying slightly and covered his face with his arms.

Before I could kick him in the balls someone grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me back.

I was expecting Alice Cullen, trying to protect her brother but as I turned around I was pleasantly surprised to see Ice Queen.

"The hair? Are you fucking serious? You rich fuckers fight like pansy ass bitches!" I laughed hysterically, probably looking slightly insane.

Rosalie had her hands up in front of her chest palm up, her fingers bent slightly so it was obvious she was planning on clawing me with her fake nails.

"You're a fucking ugly slut!" Ice Queen yelled, I clenched my fist tight and punched her straight in the mouth. It happened so quickly I didn't have time to move, a body slammed into me and I flew forward slamming into the brick wall.

"Ow" I groaned. There was a loud battle- like cry and I turned to see Nessie run and jump on Rosalie's back.

A hand shot out infront of me and slapped me hard across the face causing my head to snap to the side. My eyes watered and my face stung, I held my cheek and looked at my attacker.

"Tough guy!" I murmured before launching myself at Mike. He was a lot bigger than me but I knew what I was doing. I bent down low, charging at him like a bull. When my shoulder connected with his upper thighs I pushed with all my might and Mike came tumbling down. He landed on the ground with a loud crack and I knew he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Thank God the boys made Ness and me watch Rugby. I couldn't of brought Mikes huge ass down if I didn't know what I was doing.

I straddled Mike and growled " .Hit. .Again!" I growled, punctuating each word with a punch. "Or. -" I was cut off by large hands wrapping around my arms and yanking me off Mike. I was flung around like a rag doll, my back connecting with the brick wall with such force the wind was knocked out of me.

Two hands shot out on either sides of my head and blocking my escape.

I looked up into the swollen and bleeding face of Edward Cullen. Before he got a chance to speak a deep calm voice sliced through my hazy brain.

"Move away from Isabella," Edward looked over his shoulder and I felt tears well up in my eyes as I did the same.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. He was smart enough to drop his hands and turn around to face Denzel.

"Move away from her _now_" He said again. Denzel was not only intimidating by his size but because everything about his screamed _dangerous. _

"Emmett" Edward tilted his head to the side. All the guys wearing football jackets stepped forward forming a slight O around Denzel.

"Holy shit, you fuckers really are clueless. Stay the fuck back morons!" Nessie huffed as she stepped to Denzel's side.

"How in the world they ever made it passed grade school is beyond me," I chuckled, slipping passed Cullen to stand beside Denzel.

"Money, most likely," Denzel grunted.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward bellowed. Blood was still running down from his nose. A slight bruise under his left eye.

"Who I am is irrelevant. What I have to say however is of great importance, especially when it comes to you're health" Denzel answered pointing a finger directly at Edward.

_If you're smart, you will walk away Cullen! _I was chanting in my head. As much as I hate him, I wasn't willing to let Denzel do life in prison.

"Don't you fucking threaten him!" Ice Queen screeched, she had blood trickling down her chin from her busted lip, her hair was chaos and one of her high heels had snapped so she was hobbling around. I looked over at Nessie – who looked exactly the same as before the fight - grinning and giving me the thumbs up.

"Who the hell do you think you are? We have you completely surrounded! You should be begging us not to hurt you, you idiot!" Emmett bellowed. I cringed because I had no idea what Denzel would do, but I knew he was about to do _it_.

There was a beat of silence before Denzel reached into the front of his leather jacket. In all honesty I really thought he was about to pull out a gun, but to my surprise he pulled out his I-phone, he snapped a picture of Edward in the same second, before anyone could make any sense of what was going on, Denzel slipped it back into his pocket.

"Now, if by some miracle you did manage to hurt me" You could hear the doubt in his voice, "...my Organization has you're picture. They won't have any problems tracking you or you're friends down" Denzel said, giving pointed looks at the boys surrounding us.

"What's you're Organization called? I bet Daddy owns it..." Alice Cullen said, tipping her nose up and placing her hands on her hips. "Or he can just shut it down" She let a tinkling laugh followed by a very unladylike snort.

"Ed..." Newton said turning away from us to face Cullen, "...lets just get out of here man. We're gonna be late for practise."

After a few more glares and cussing they all shuffled out of the alleyway and around the corner.

"Well shit Dee! We could have taken those fuckers on!" Nessie crowed launching herself at Denzel. He let out a deep laugh and hugged her back before turning to give me a sheepish grin.

"Surprise!" He held up his hands in the Ta-Da gesture, taking a step towards me.

I let out a loud laugh and lunged into his arms. His huge form swallowing me up.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I beamed, once he put me back on the ground.

"I was always coming out the first week you both moved here. Aro's orders. Plus I have some business with Alec while here," he said wrapping a arm around Nessie and my shoulder.

Before I could respond Denzel stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes trained to something up ahead. I flicked my gaze to see Angela still standing in the same place, a red tint coloring her cheeks.

"Dee Dizzle, would you like me to introduce you to our new friend?" Nessie asked.

"Don't call me that" Denzel said, his eyes still on Angela.

"Angela! I'm so terribly sorry about all of that. Reneesme and I are not usually violent people -" I was cut of by a loud cough. I glared up at Denzel, challenging him. "Okay, we are usually not that bad" I ammended.

"Bella here has old time beef with them," Nessie said.

"Honestly Bella, it's fine. I actually moved to Forks a week after you. It seems I may have replaced you. Some of the things they were saying is very familiar" Angela said softly.

I felt the arm around my shoulder tighten so I carefully shrugged out from under it.

_Someone has a crush!_ I cheered internally.

"Oh Angela, this is Denzel. Denzel this is me and Nessie's new friend," I waved my hand between them.

Denzel reached for Angela's hand instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and gave it a small kiss.

Causing Angela to blush a deeper red, Nessie to fake gag and me to squeal... internally.

"A real pleasure to meet you Miss" Denzel said, turning on the charm.

Reneesme, Angela, Denzel and I all decided to have a movie night.  
Nessie and I sent Denzel and Angela out to get the movie – you know, so they could bond – and strangely they didn't come back.

I wasn't worried though, with the sexual tension between them two I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't reappear for a week.

It was 10 o'clock at night when there was a knock on the door.

Nessie was asleep with her headphones on and I was just reading in bed.

I checked out the pep-hole but couldn't see anyone. I creaked the door open slightly, a envelope stuck to my door caught my attention. I grabbed it and looked down the deserted hallway before walking inside and slamming the door.

_Dear Miss Swan_

_Game on_

_E.A.C_

Abso-fucking-lutely Cullen

* * *

**Reviews are better than sweet sweet revenge ;)**

**x Bonnie**


End file.
